Iroh Discovers Coffee
by GentleTurbulence
Summary: What happens when Iroh discovers coffee!


Iroh Discovers Coffee

The sun was high in the sky as it beat down upon the sea and land. The sky was a beautiful blue and the sea was full of life as it tossed and turned. Across the vast body of water lay an island. A certain ship had been the victim of the powerful sea. The owner of the vessel was furiously examining the damage as an elderly man tried to calm him.

"Look at the damage! We hit the island hard."

"Now Zuko, come drink some Ginseng tea, it will soothe you."

"Uncle! I don't want tea! I want to capture the avatar!"

Iroh shrugged and sipped on his precious tea.

"Well Zuko, you know that we will have to stay on this island until we make repairs."

Zuko let out a long and angry sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That smells good!"

Explained the avatar as he came over to inspect the concoction Katara was making. Katara smiled at Aang's curiosity. Before she could answer her friends question, Sokka stepped unto the clearing were they had set up camp.

"Katara!"

Katara looked up to her brother, his smile wide.

"Is that coffee?!"

Katara laughed as she looked at Aang.

"It's coffee."

"Can I try some?"

"Sure!"  
Sokka broke into the conversation.

"Wait, where did you get it?"

"I got some beans from the market before we came to this island."

"When can I have some!!!!!?"

Sokka was less interested in where the coffee had come from, he just wanted some.

"When it's done brewing. Hey did you get supper?"

"Yep!"

Sokka smiled proudly as he revealed four nuts. Katara stood still as she had expected more.

"Is that it?"

Sokka looked disappointed at Katara's reaction, but returned to his proud character.

"One for each of us! Only, Appa won't eat tonight. Sorry buddy."

Katara rolled her eyes. They could not live on a couple of nuts for long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come Zuko, let us search for supplies."

Zuko grumbled as he followed his jolly uncle out of the beach and into the jungle. Zuko muttered under his breath. Why couldn't he just capture the avatar! He was only twelve! Well, he did have his water tribe friends. Ugh! And that water tribe boy was an idiot! His cocky smile and prideful air had annoyed Zuko. Wait! Zuko snapped from his thoughts as he looked at his surroundings then at his uncle who was right in front of him. Iroh was happily humming to himself.

"Uh…Uncle?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it done yet?"

Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka's impatience.

"You asked that two minutes ago!"

Aang chimed in.

"And two minutes before that."

Sokka paced up and down on the dirt floor. Katara and Aang looked at eachother then at Sokka. Katara spoke first.

"Um, Sokka, do you think it is wise that you drink coffee?"

Sokka became unusually protective.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Sokka, you look kinda hyper and well…"

"Well!!!"

"Well…Coffee has caffeine in it…and…"

"I'M GETTING COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok"

Katara quickly sat at Sokka's sudden outburst as she looked at Aang who was trying to compose himself and not laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You got us lost!!!???"

Iroh looked up at Zuko.

"Come now Zuko, it's not _that_ bad."

"Yes it is!"

Zuko yelled at his uncle. How could he be so stupid! Zuko again muttered to himself. _Ya, I'll just let my tea crazy uncle lead the way!_ Zuko continued with his thoughts. _Wait, maybe if we just turn around…_Zuko looked at his surroundings again. Nothing looked familiar. His anger at his uncle had caused him to lose the direction they had come from. _Crap._ Zuko hoped that Iroh had come up with a plan as he turned to his uncle. He found his uncle sitting in front of a fire and making tea.

"Uncle!"

Iroh stopped humming and turned to look at his nephew confused.

"What is wrong?"

"We should be thinking of a plan! Not drinking tea!!!"

"But Ginseng is my favorite!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Coffecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee…"

Katara looked worriedly at Aang who again was trying to contain his laughter. Katara had gone to see how the coffee was brewing. Sokka was hunched over Katara breathing down her back muttering the one thing that was on his mind. COFFEE. He looked over her shoulder as he saw the brown liquid. As Katara put the lid down, Sokka asked the same question which he had been asking for the past fifteen minutes.

"Is it done yet?!"

"No!!!"

Sokka ignored his angry sister's answer and started pacing around the fire.

"Coffecoffecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffecoffee…."

Katara was even angrier. Just when she was about to tell Sokka to Shutup, Momo climbed off Aang and crawled past Katara and Sokka. Katara and Aang watched Momo. Sokka had not noticed. Momo walked up to Sokka's bag and took out his boomerang. Aang started to giggle as Momo chewed on his new toy. A smile crept on to Katara's face. _Revenge._

"Hey Sokka, look over there."

Sokka was confused and saw Momo chewing on his prized possession.

"HEY!!!"

Sokka jumped from his position by the coffee and jumped toward Momo. The animal moved just in time and Sokka was left in a pile on the ground. Aang and Katara burst out into a fit of giggles. Sokka jumped from the ground as he chased the lemur around the campsite. Aang and Katara were on the ground laughing so hard that they were crying. Momo ran out of the clearing and into the trees. Sokka was so furious he followed. And the other two, for their own amusement, though they had stitches in their sides, laughed loudly as they followed the angered boy into the jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, do you hear laughter?"

"Ah, yes I do."

Iroh stopped to sip out of his cup.

"That way! Come on!"

Zuko walked fast toward the direction he heard the laughing. Zuko stopped and turned around to find his uncle still standing there drinking his tea.

"Ugh!!!"

Zuko furiously ran up to his uncle, grabbed the cup, and slammed it down on the floor.

Iroh looked up at his nephew.

"If you wanted some, I would have made you a cup."

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled his uncle along. Not long after, the two had reached the clearing. Zuko investigated as Iroh sat, thinking of….tea. Zuko found the avatar's staff. A smile ran across his face as he looked at his uncle.

"This is the avatar's camp site!!!"

"What's this?"

"It's his staff!!!"

"No, I mean on the fire, maybe its tea!"

Zuko huffed.

"You sure have a one-track mind uncle."

"As do you."

Iroh smiled at his nephew and headed to see what was in the kettle.

He inspected it. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Zuko, come here."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he came and looked at what his uncle was inspecting.

"Uck…."

"I wonder what it tastes like."

"You aren't honestly thinking of tasting it, are you?"

"I think I'll try it out."

Iroh took a simple cup out of Katara's bag and filled it up. The aroma was pleasing, Zuko had to admit. Iroh brought the cup to his lips. His taste buds were the most satisfied that they had ever been. Iroh was surprised. Zuko saw the pleasure on his uncle's face.

"Is it good?"

"Heavenly."

Just then, Sokka ran back into the clearing, waving his boomerang in the air proudly.

"I got it!!!"

Aang and Katara toppled into him laughing uncontrollably. Sokka was furious, but all emotions turned to shock and fear as they gaped at Zuko and Iroh.

Katara was first to speak.

"Oh, crudmuffin…"

Sokka looked at Iroh holding the cup.

"ARE YOU DRINKING MY COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????"  
Iroh looked up.

"Why yes, it is quite…"

Sokka sprung into action as he lunged toward Iroh. Zuko blocked the attack. The fight began. Zuko was surprised at how hard Sokka was trying to fight. But he really wasn't fighting; he was jumping, screaming, making weird noises, and flapping his arms around like he was on fire. Katara water bended and fought against Zuko, who was firebending. She screamed at Aang.

"Aang! Get Momo and Sokka and get on Appa!"

Katara continued to fight. She got hit on the arm and it stung. Aang had managed to get Momo, but Sokka would not cooperate.

"COFFEE!!!!!!!"

Katara quickly made a water whip and smacked Sokka right in the toosh. Sokka ran on Appa, but not before he grabbed the kettle of coffee. When Katara saw that everyone was on Appa, she got her water whip and hit Zuko with a powerful blow. He fell to the floor and watched helplessly as Katara ran to the bison and they flew off. Sokka screaming,

"OH YA!!!! WHO'S GOT THE COFFEE NOW!!!! HAHA!!!!"

"Ugh…"

Zuko got up from the floor. Iroh still was just sitting there, sipping on the hot liquid.

"Uncle, come on, we are going to repair our ship and go after him."

Iroh looked up in pure bliss.

"Of course, Zuko. But before we again hunt for the avatar, we should stop at the next village."

"Why would we do that?!"

"Why, to get more of this 'coffee'! It's delicious!!!"

Zuko again let out another heavy sigh as his uncle again began humming to himself as he finished his cup of coffee.


End file.
